The Queens Ranger,
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Princess Madelyn has had an adventurous life, not only has she become a ranger but became a ranger, to later become Future Queen, but what happened's when she steppe out into the shoes of the real world and the. Veil is ripped away, the first Domino is knocked and the fall of Araluen is set, amd a Rise of a new power M for safety.


Welcome to an Off fic of Rangers apprentice, the Queens ranger, enjoy,

-chapter start-

In the Araluen castle. Madelyn or maddie was the daughter of queen Cassandra and king Horace. was now a full fledged ranger she got dressed in her room with her ranger's cloak on her shoulders but hood down. She wore a different version instead of the field version which her uncle Will, the retired Halt ( who refused to give it up for more street clothes), and Galen use, hers were more formal, they didn't lead and covered her legs but stopped at the torso, she also didn't have her full weapons on her but her sax-knife was in its sheath, and sling was in a loophole on her belt, She pushed open the door to her room to see her father and mother sitting at the table. " morning father, mother." Maddie said with a smile

Cassandra looked at her daughter and smiled back " hello honey did you have a nice sleep last night?" She asked " yea I did mother thanks, is that coffee?" Maddie asked as she saw the pot on the counter, " it's just the empty pot now, but a few beans and water and it should be good to go." Horace said " thanks dad." Maddie said as she took the beans from the counter and crushed them and poured the coffee, before sitting down at the table nursing the drink, ' there's something I'm forgetting.' Maddie thought

Horace and Cassandra shared a look and nodded Cassandra got up " would you like me to get your breakfast?" She asked maddie smacked her hand on the table ' THATS WHAT IT WAS!' She remembered she looked and apologized for her sudden action " sorry mother no I'll get it myself would you like something mom, dad?" Maddie asked

both her parents sighed they were going to try to " assist" Madelyn today as today was her birthday but it seems it was not the case, " maddie you do know today's your birthday right?" Horace asked " yes dad I do remember the date from time to time. And I know your trying to help me out by making it easer for me, and I'm thankful, and yet at the same time." Maddie said but was cut off by her mother how knew what she was going to say. " you still feel obligated to your training." She finished and maddie nodded

" can't you take one day off for once?" Her father asked " can you?" She asked back knowing the answer would close the statement. Her father sighed again " a ranger never stopped training as we say " a normal person keeps training until he gets it right, a ranger keeps going..." " until he/she never gets it wrong." Both Horace and Cassandra said at the same time. Monotonous "I'm really regretting sending her to Will to teach her respect." Cassandra said to her husband " I don't!" Maddie said smiling before she explained " I mean really you were really on the edge, something I admit was my fault, but also because you were worried about me, now with Will's training I can really feel the country is in safe hands," maddie said as she took a sip, before sighing " but if you really want me to take a break I will train till noon and the rest will be free time.

Horace smiled satisfied, but Cassandra raised her eyebrow in question " isn't that your normal training routine?" She asked maddie sighed " I was hoping you would overlook that little tidbit." She said "you can do your training till 10:00 after that your free. I don't think two hours will make a difference and no, bumper is not training I know how you like him over the other houres due him being " yours" Cassandra said " maddie nodded "

Outside the window of the queen's Chamber Maddie hit a practice dummy with her Sax knife and Sling, as Horus amd Cassandra watched her, "she quite a shot with the sling." Her mother said. "Yes, I feel safe about knowing, that at least. One thing is working." Horus said. When a guardsmen ran in panting, "apologies My lordship but...urgent message...for you...from the field..." he panted Horus put a hand on the guards shoulder as he slowed down his breathing he walked off Horus flipped the letter over. 'Lord Horus.' It read

Horus narrowed his eyes, only one person called him 'Lord Horus' and that's only because, Will treaty, refused him to call him King, and instead opted to use, the name the Nihjon-ja. Called him as he was now a land owner making him equal to a samurai in there culture. He slid his hand to the right hand corner and found a small pip in the envelope confirming it to be Will treaty.

Cassandra looked over. "Who is it?" She asked "Will" Horus said serously, knowing that something like this is clearly serious, he rips open the letter, it just says one phrase,

'Need help, bring Maddie.'

Later that day Maddie ran out of the castle on bumper as he read over Will full report. "Does he truely believe this is the case?" Cassandra asked. "A threat by a Ranger is a dangerous threat none the less, to it to be descovered by Will, well, we can only hope, there's still time." Horus said as Maddie rode off into the forest, "I wish Halt was here." Cassandra sighed, "there are a lot of thing I wish for," Horus said in pity, "in the mean time we should see if we cannot find out what is going on." Horus said as he and Cassandra walked out,

(Eoc)

First chapter done, Welcome to the Queen's Ranger! Taking place after the royal ranger, Maddie is now a full blow Ranger, and Halt is dead, with more on the way, oh yes, well I got to go for now, keep reading-Bankerrtx01


End file.
